La pluie était si douce
by xMlleMarie
Summary: Le quotidien de Jean est répétitif et ennuyeux, quant à sa vie sentimentale c'est un véritable désastre. Mais lorsqu'un nouvel élève aussi charmant qu'irrésistible va débarquer dans sa classe ,la vie de Jean va littéralement basculer. Ce qui était pour lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui impossible va finalement arriver. Il va tombé amoureux d'un garçon pour la première fois de sa vie.
1. Les jours sont tellement ennuyeux

Note : Bonjour ! Il s'agit de la première fiction que je publie ! Elle n'est pas parfaite (*tousse* orthographe *tousse* grammaire) donc j'accepte volontiers vos critiques ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre, qui est un peu long en action je sais, mais les suivants seront beaucoup plus rapide !

* * *

L'enclenchement brutal de mon réveil marque la fin de mon sommeil , ainsi que le début de ma journée , mais certainement pas la fin de mes rêves. Il est 7h et quelques quand je me traîne difficilement hors du lit. Je tire légèrement les rideaux des fenêtres de ma chambre pour laisser entré la lumière du jour éclairer la pièce. Pas de soleil pour aujourd'hui,dommage...

Ma chambre est plongé dans un bain de couleur neutre et terne. La lumière du jour éclaire pâlement les murs de ma chambre, envahi de poster des derniers groupes de rock anglais en vogue. La vue que ma fenêtre m'offrais me satisfait toujours autant. Une vision panoramique du haut des toits du quartier de Saint-Rose, ainsi qu'une vue complète sur le ciel. Nous obtenons l'une des seuls maison du quartier possédant deux étages.

St- Rose est un quartier pavillonnaire, orné de maison rustique assez moderne possédant toutes leurs propre jardin à l'avant ainsi qu'à l'arrière. Aujourd'hui le ciel est grisâtre et brumeux parsemé de nuages sombre et épais , il va sûrement pleuvoir il ne faut surtout pas que j'oublie mon parapluie. J'ouvre ma fenêtre et y met ma tête par dessus pour « définir » (en quelque sorte) la température. Une vent frais et léger caresse mes joues , mais il fait plutôt lourd. Il doit faire environ 16° degrés , pas besoin de mettre une veste , la chemise de mon uniforme me suffira amplement.

Je suis le premier à m'être réveillé (pour une fois) , maman se réveillera sans doute quand je serais sous la douche. J'avance à pas de zombie jusqu'à la salle de bain d'en haut, une fois à l'intérieur je ferme la porte à double tour. Je viens d'avoir 16 ans et l'inconvénient de la puberté chez un garçon ça doit sans doute être « ça » , environ un matin sur trois c'est le même rituel. Il suffit juste que mon rêve de la veille ai eu l'inconvénient de contenir quelques scène explicite avec n'importe quel fille et _voilà _le résultat_._ Après une dizaine de minutes passé à faire quelque chose dont je vous épargnerez les détails, je vais finalement prendre ma douche. Après une demi-heure de préparation , je descends au rez-de-chaussé et me dirige vers la salle à mangé. Une odeur familière s'en échappe ne laissant pas mon odorat indifférent.

-Bonjour mon chéri. _Dit_ ma mère d'une voix douce et chaleureuse , tout en posant une petite assiette sur le rebord de la table.

-Bonjour m'an. _Répondit-je_

-Assied toi et dépêche toi de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Je prit place à côté d'elle et nous mangeons silencieusement les délicieuses pancakes qu'elle venait de préparer. Elles étaient succulente , je les dégustais avec joie chaque matin. Un vers de jus après le petit déjeuner , et me voilà d'attaque pour endurer une journée supplémentaire au lycée.

-J'ai fait ton sac , vérifie si il ne te manque rien.

-Tu as mis mon portable à l'intérieur ?

-Bien sur tête de mule. _Dit-elle_ en lèvent les yeux aux ciel.

-Si tu es tout le temps en retard c'est parce que tu passe plus de temps à chercher ton téléphone que à préparer tes affaires.

Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur , je lui fait confiance contrairement à moi maman n'est pas du genre à oublier des trucs.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et lui souhaite une bonne journée avant de m'en aller. Une fois dehors et la porte d'entrée fermé , je détache mon vélo et l'enfourche d'un saut . Le sac au dos et mes écouteurs mit , je déambule à toute vitesse dans les rues vide du quartier pavillonnaire de Saint Rose. Le vent frais souffle légèrement sur les épis de mes cheveux châtains décoiffé , quelques gouttes de pluie glacé atteigne mon visage. Quel sensation extraordinaire, j'aime plus que tout les débuts de matinée quand je suis seul sur mon vélo. La vision du quartier rend mon chemin encore plus agréable. J'aime les trottoirs de Saint-Rose , ils y sont propre et très fleurie. Les barrières blanche planté devant chaque maison trace le chemin, elles sont recouverte de nombreuses plantes divers. Certains pot sont remplis de fleurs aux pétales rosé et azur enrobé dans une touffe de petit arbrisseaux vermillon. Les fleurs à l'intérieure des pots varie selon les maisons. Certaines contiennent des marguerites, d'autres des amaryllis , des roses ou encore des lavandes et j'en passe. Il y a énormément de personnes âgé qui vivent ici , ça explique le fait que nous avons l'un des quartiers les plus propre et les plus jardiné des environs.

Après une dizaine de minutes, j'aperçois des camions de déménagement devant une petite maison blanc cassé, à environ deux pâté de maison de chez moi. Il y a une quinzaine de déménageur faisant des aller retours encombré de cartons plus ou moins gros. Tiens ? Nous avons des nouveaux voisins ? Je me demande qui cela puisse bien être , cela faisait un moment que personne n'avait plus emménagé ici à cause de la hausse des prix de l'immobilier. J'espère que la famille qui vient d'emménager ont une fille du même âge que le mien , je pourrais enfin rentrer avec quelqu'un après les cours.

Je n'utilise pas mon vélo en hiver et en automne à cause du verglas et de la pluie, alors je dois rentré à pieds , et le chemin à pieds du lycée jusqu'à la maison et deux fois plus long. Surtout que pendant ces périodes la nuit tombe beaucoup plus vite. Rentré seul après les cours en hiver c'est vraiment chiant.

Je me rappelle que une fois un vieux pervers m'avais fait des propositions assez louche, je me souviens avoir été poursuivi sur au moins 1km.

_C'était ultra-flippant_

Bref, après deux minutes d'observation , je loupe le petit chemin de pierre devant moi ce qui me fait lamentablement chuter de mon vélo. _Merde _à cause de se petit incident je vais encore être en retard. Je me suis éraflé la peau en dessous de l'œil gauche et sur les avant bras , mais rien de bien grave. Je regard autour de moi , personne ne semble m'avoir vue. Tant mieux , je ramasse mes affaires et remonte sur mon vélo comme si rien de rien n'était. Je fonce à toute allure à travers les différents pavillon résidentiel des quartiers de Saint-Rose, en passant par Saint-Maria puis de Saint-Sina jusqu'au lycée.

Il est 8h20 quand j'arrive enfin au lycée , _géniale_ je ne suis pas en retard. Je suis essoufflé avant même d'avoir atteint le hall d'entrée que je dois encore monter deux étages... Après la première sonnerie j'arrive finalement en salle de cours , tout le monde ne semble pas avoir encore prit place. Le professeur Hanji n'est sans doute pas encore arrivé. J'entre et me dirige vers ma place habituelle pour y déposer mes affaires. Sacha est juste en face de moi , elle est entrain de papoter avec une pâtisserie dans les mains...

-Tfan ffeu une Schean ? _Dit-elle_ la bouche pleine me tendant un beignet les mains pleine de sucre, et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Heu...Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé...

Armin discute avec Eren , dès qu'il m'aperçoit il me lance un regard noir par lequel je répond amicalement avec un doigt d'honneur. Il semble énervé mais Armin le retient ce qui me fait jubiler.

Tout le monde parle de son programme pour le week-end ou de ses projets pour les vacances de fin de semestre. Mikasa est assise au fond de la classe , elle a le regard neutre. Ses long cheveux noir lui retombe sur les yeux , ils s'accordent parfaitement avec la forme de son visage et font ressortir sont teint d'ivoire. A la vision de son visage mon cœur s'accélère courtement pendant un moment. Je m'approche vers elle d'un pas nonchalant, mais elle ne semble pas remarquer ma présence.

-Mikasa..._Dit-je_ en toussant pour attitrer son attention.

-Oh...Jean... Ce n'est que toi...Elle me répond sans même tourné la tête.

-Que...Moi ? Je lâche un soupire.

-Mikasa tu ne fait vraiment pas attention à moi...

-_AHAHAHAHAHAHA_ ! Jean tu viens _encore_ de te prendre un vent par Mikasa ou je me trompe ? Connie est mort de rire à l'autre bout de la classe quand il me cri à voix haute cette phrase .

-_Putain_, la ferme le chauve, tu dit n'importe quoi Mikasa ne m'intéresse pas.

-Je ! Je... suis même pas chauve j'ai le crâne rasé...! Dit-il en barbouillant

Et toi avec ta tête de cheval ! Tu pense vraiment que Mikasa s'intéresse aux loser dans ton genre ? Attention Mikasa si tu te maris avec Jean t'aura des enfants difforme !

-Eh , les gars vous trouvez pas que vous êtes un peu vieux pour se genre de dispute ? Rétorque Reiner qui s'était faufiler derrière moi.

-C'est pas moi qui ait commencé d'abords ! C'est cet abrutit à la tête de cheval...

-Répète un peu boule de billard ?

-J'ai dit, t'es qu'un abrutit à la tête de chev...

-BONJOUR LES ÉLÈVES !

Le Professeur Hanji fit une apparition brusque dans la salle.

Tout le monde était bouche bée , le professeur Hanji avait beau être notre professeur depuis plus de trois mois mais tout le monde avait toujours un peu de mal avec son énergie.

-AUJOURD'HUI NOUS ALLONS COMMENCER UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE HAHAHA ! RETOURNER TOUS A VOS PLACES LE COURS VA BIENTÔT COMMENCER !

Tout le monde prit place et la classe reprit peu à peu son calme.

Je me ré-installe au fond de classe comme d'habitude pour les cours de science. Il ne s'agit pas de ma matière préféré ,alors je passe mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre et à rêvasser.

Mais avant de faire l'appel, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il s'agit du proviseur Smith. Habillé d'un costume bleu marine et d'une chemise noir, il entre dans la classe le visage sérieux mais chaleureux. Ses cheveux blonds sont coiffé en arrière et remplis de gel. Il murmure quelques mots au professeur Hanji avant de nous saluer et de s'en aller.

-Bien , avant de commencer les enfants nous allons introduire un nouvelle élève, qui à partir d'aujourd'hui intégrera la classe ! Déclara-t-elle

Viens, tu peux rentrer jeune homme.

Les yeux de tout le monde se braquèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Une silhouette masculine apparut derrière la petit fenêtre vitrée du dessus de la porte. La poignet se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un garçon souriant aux cheveux brun et à la peau légèrement mate entra dans la classe. Il s'avança en contemplant tout sourire la classe entière avant de prendre place devant le tableau près du professeur Hanji.

-Tu veux bien te présenter ? Marmonna Hanji depuis son bureau qui parut légèrement agacé.

Tout les regards furent dirigé vers le nouveau.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'appelle Marco Bodt et je viens d'emménager en ville se week-end. Je fais du volley-ball et dans mon ancien lycée j'étais le représentant des élèves. Je ne connais pas très bien le coin et je n'ai pas encore d'amis ici...Donc j'espère qu'on deviendra très vite de bon amis! Le sourire embarrassé qu'il fit à la fin de sa présentation mit mon cœur dans un état totalement instable.

Ses dents étaient d'un blanc immaculé et ses yeux noisette s'illuminait à chacune de ses paroles. Les tâches de rousseur sur son visage le rendait encore plus irrésistible. Je cru manquait d'air pendant un instant.

Était-ce un ange venu me libéré de toute mes malheurs ?

_Bordel de Merde , Jean François Günther Pierre Kirschtein_ ressaisit toi un peu , t'es en train de t'exciter sur un mec. Tu as 17 ans et t'es aussi vierge que la vierge Marie et tu ne souffre d'aucun problème d'orientation sexuelle... C'est pas l'arriver d'un petit brun au sourire de rêve, et au cul parfaitement moulé dans son pantalon en jeans qui va changer quoi que se soit.

Du moins c'est que je croyais jusqu'à ce que cette espèce d'ange envoyé des cieux face son apparition dans ma classe...Je ne savais pas où donner de la tête. Mon cœur battait à la chamade dans ma poitrine comme si il voulait s'en échapper.

Le professeur Hanji se leva de sa chaise et fit geste à Marco de quitter l'estrade.

-Hé bien les enfants soyez accueillant avec votre nouveau camarade.

_Je t'en pris prends place Marco , installe toi au fond de la classe **près du garçon au regard sinistre.**_

* * *

_**Jean va t-il réussir à contenir toute ses émotions face à Marco ? **_

**J'attends vos avis !**


	2. Un jour différent des autres

Note: BONJOOOOUR ! Enfin le chapitre 2 ! (1 mois c'est un peu long quand même xD ?). Je suis plutôt rapide pour écrire mais la c'est juste que j'étais submergé par les cours ( NOON JE VEUX PAS PASSER LA BAC *pleure*) , mais je pense sortir un chapitre/semaine !

Je pense aussi modifié le style d'écriture passer d'un point de vue particulier à un point de vue global ! (Je travaille aussi sur d'autres fanfictions, notamment Teen Wolf &amp; The Maze Runner si jamais vous connaissez, et que ça vous intéresse...)

Enfin bref j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

Playlist avec laquelle j'ai écrit ce chapitre ! 

Vanessa Carlton - Ordinary Day

If I Stay - Heart Like Yours

Nickleback – Far Away

* * *

**Respire , respire , respire , respire , respire , respire.**

**RESPIRE, RESPIRE , RESPIRE.**

**BORDEL JEAN , _RESPIRE_ !**

Calme toi, calme toi , calme toi.

Trop tard.

Il était déjà là.

Il s'était assis à côté de moi avant même que je n'eus le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Il était là , en chair et en os, et avec le même sourire béat que toute à l'heure.

_Il en avait pas marre de sourire comme un imbécile ? Il commence a m'énerver._

Une fois Marco installé, le professeur Hanji commença son cours.

Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux de lui, j'étais comme absorbé par sa présence. J'examinais chacun des traits de son visage,il semblait extrêmement concentré, il fronçait les sourcils de temps à autre lorsqu'il était perdu. Des tâches de rousseurs étaient repartit un peu partout sur son visage, mais la majorité d'entre elles étaient concentré sur ses pommettes. Il avait un teint légèrement basané et des cheveux d'une couleur abyssal.

Il cessa brusquement d'écrire et se tourna vers moi en me souriant, ce qui me fit tressaillir de ma chaise. Cette fois-ci , son sourire me parut moins formel et beaucoup plus sincère que les précédents. Je sentit mes joues rougir et mes mains trembler.

_Le temps semblait s'être arrêté au moment ou il m'adressa la parole.  
_

J'adore ta coupe de cheveux ça fait vachement punk ! Tu t'appelle comment ? Moi c'est...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt afin que le professeur Hanji ne l'entende pas bavarder, puis il reprit au milieu de sa phrase.

…Marco !

-Polo.

-Hein ?

_Non mais je rêve ?_

Il n'était même pas capable de comprendre mes blagues (même si mon humour laissé parfois à désirer, il aurait pu au moins faire semblant...), comment quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que lui pouvez me faire autant perdre mes moyens ?

Je repris, en le dévisageant.

-Ton prénom... Tu l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es présenté.

Il me regarda bouche bée dans le blanc des yeux avec l'air le plus étonné du monde.

_Merde_, peut-être avais-je été un peu trop rude avec lui. Il n'avais fait que se représenté , certainement par politesse, et moi je lui lançait directement mon humour médiocre à la gueule...

_«Jean c'est pour ça que tu n'a aucun amis.»_

Les mots que ma mère me répétait sans cesse me revenait à la tête comme une douleur à la poitrine.

Une once de tristesse me traversa l'esprit sans que je n'y prête trop attention.

Marco avait toujours l'air sous le choque. Il prononça quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'adresser à moi.

-Je...Je...

Il s'arrêta avant même de commencer sa phrase. Il semblait confus pendant un court instant, puis... _Il explosa littéralement de rire_ en plein milieu du cours. Il rit si fort que tout le monde s'interrompit d'écrire, le professeur Hanji y comprit.

Dans un silence collectif son rire était le seul bruit qui raisonner à travers les murs , il recouvrait les bruits d'extérieure ainsi que celui des classes voisines.

_Jamais_, jamais je n'avais entendu quelque chose d'aussi_ harmonieux _que son rire. Tout le monde s'était tus, et regardait Marco avec stupeur, moi le premier. Une sensation étrange avait envahit mon estomac, il ne s'agissait pas de douleur _non_, mais de quelque chose que je n'aurait su définir.

Une sentiment étrange avait envahi le reste de mon corps, _j'étais subjugué par lui. _

Le professeur Hanji toussa pour interrompre Marco dans son euphorie.

-Eh, bien jeune homme je suis très contente de voir que le cycle menstruel vous fasse autant rire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pareil pour vos camarades féminine. Alors, s'il vous plaît pouvez-vous me laisser finir mon cours ?

Marco s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, ce qui me mit dans un état de frustration. Ses joues avait viré écarlate et il avait l'air embarrassé.

-J-Je..Heu...Veuillez m'excuser, Madame...

-Très bien... Jean ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne vous ai pas vue écrire depuis le début de l'heure, vous serez collé deux heures vendredi soir.

-HEIN ?! QUOI MAIS ? MADAME J'AI RIEN FAIS !

Toute la classe se mit à rire, Marco aussi mais beaucoup plus discrètement.

-Heu...Je voulais dire que je n'ai peut-être pas écrit...Mais heu...Je suivais le cours...

-Vraiment ? Alors , puisque vous avez si bien suivi, vous aiderez votre nouveau camarade à rattraper tout les cours de science depuis le début de l'année.

Un énorme bruit de contestation retentit de ma gorge. Je ne dit plus un mot durant toute l'heure, mais avant de me cloîtrer dans un silence total, je répondit à une seul question.

-Moi c'est Jean, et merci pour le compliment de tout à l'heure.

Les heures s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres sans rien d'inhabituel.

Le fil de la journée avait reprit son rythme ennuyeux.

Rien n'avait changé _pour les autres_.

Mais pour moi c'était différent, quelque chose d'incroyable m'était arrivé, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

**_Marco_**

_Il occupait toutes mes pensées._

_Partout, tout le temps._

_A Chaque seconde, et chaque minute._

En géographie, en anglais, et en maths...

Peu importe où il s'asseyait, je me mettait au fond de la salle pour le regarder. Il était devenu ma distraction préférer. Son visage était une véritable palette d'émotion, que ne je me lassait d'admirer. _Son sourire_, et ses yeux captiver toute mon attention, jusqu'à m'empêcher de suivre les cours correctement pendant toute la journée.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jean ?_

17h30

Le retentissement de la sonnerie marque la fin d'une longue journée de cours.

-Surtout n'oublier pas de rendre vos DM la semaine prochaine ! Aucun retard ne sera toléré ! S'exclama le professeur Levi pendant que tout le monde était trop distrait à ranger ses affaires.

Le petit nouveau si t'as un soucis tu va voir qui tu veux ,mais viens surtout pas me casser les pieds, j'ai déjà Connie qui me pose des questions stupide toute les minutes, donc j'ai pas besoin d'un autre emmerdeur.

-Hé ! Protesta Connie.

Marco se contenta de répondre poliment en secouant la tête et en souriant ,avant de ranger ses affaires.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes les couloirs et les classes s'étaient vidé. Le lycée était plongé dans un silence digne d'un film d'horreur.

Seul le bruit des gouttes de pluie se posant sur les fenêtres, et celui du vent soufflant sur les arbres se faisait entendre.

Un mauvais pressentiment me vain à l'esprit.

**_MERDE MON PARAPLUIE !_**

Je lâcha un juron à voix haute dans le hall du lycée. Mon vélo était sous l'énorme bâche qui nous servait de hangar à vélo, situé juste devant le lycée.

Malheureusement à cause de la pluie je devait me résigner à l'abandonner pour aujourd'hui et rentrer à pieds.

18h15

Il n'y avait plus personne devant les portes d'entrées, tout le monde avait fini par s'en aller.

J'étais tout _seul_ à attendre dans le hall que la pluie se calme.

Mais plus les minutes passé plus j'avais l'impression que l'averse ne faisait que de s'empirer.

Le temps était devenu incroyablement lent, l'aiguille de ma montre me donner l'impression d'être resté bloquer depuis une dizaine de minute.

« _Je déteste **la pluie**_ » grogna-je à voix haute.

-Tu dit ça parce que tu n'a pas de parapluie Jean !

Une voix mielleuse prononça cette phrase derrière moi.

_« C'était lui »_

Un frisson parcourut mon corps tout entier avant que je ne me décide à faire face à mon interlocuteur.

-_Marco_.

**-Polo !**

_S'exclama t-il_ sur un ton **beaucoup** trop enjoué à mon goût.

Je pris une mine renfrogné, ce qui le fit brièvement sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il plissa le front perplexe, et pointa du doigt la pile de feuilles qu'il tenait entre sa main.

-J'ai loupé pas mal de cours, et les profs compte bien me les faire rattraper.

Il soupira longuement avant de ranger ses feuilles dans son sac à dos, et d'y sortir un petit parapluie rouge.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais pas être rentré depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant ?

_-La pluie._

_-_On est bientôt en automne , c'est normal qu'il pleuvent.

\- "Bientôt" ça veut dire pas_ encore. _

Il rit discrètement.

\- Ça te dit de venir chez moi ? Me demanda t-il.

_\- Hein ?!_

-T'as déjà oublié que c'est toi qui dois m'aider à rattraper tout les cours de sciences ?

-Ah, ouiiiii ! C'est vrai ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que t'était entrain de me draguer.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

-C'était le cas, je te trouve vraiment très mignon Jean, et j'ai un lit à deux place donc si jamais tu veux...

-M...Marco ? Je sentit le sang me monter à la tête.

Il maintenu une expression neutre, avant de rire à vive voix.

-Ahaha ! Si t'avais vue la tête que tu faisait ! _Je te taquine_ Jean.

_Je soupira_

\- Si tu veux qu'on soit ami ne me refais plus jamais se genre de blague s'il te plaît. (C'était difficile à croire mais pendant une seconde j'étais prêt à accepter sa proposition)

-Je ne te promet rien. Il me sourit avant d'ouvrir son parapluie et de traverser le hall du lycée.

_Quel imbécile._ me dit-je , avant de me précipité le rejoindre sous son parapluie.

Sur le chemin j'avais appris énormément de chose sur Marco.

Malheureusement (ou heureusement) pour moi, c'était lui (et non une jolie fille) qui venait d'aménager à Saint-Maria. Sa maison était à 5 minute de chez moi à vélo.

Marco vivait avec sa mère, mais elle était souvent en déplacement à cause de son travail. Son père et sa petite sœur habitait dans le sud de la France, il ne les voyaient que pendant les fêtes et les vacances.

Il avait remporté une dizaine de championnat de volley depuis qu'il avait 10 ans, c'était le capitaine de son équipe de volleyball dans son ancienne ville, et il semblait en être très fière.

-Je suis désolée si je t'embête avec toutes mes histoires, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec quelqu'un. J'ai pas d'amis tu sais, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec toi c'est différent.

-On doit avoir cette même capacité à faire fuir les gens rien qu'en parlant.

Il avait l'air tellement heureux de me raconter tout ça, que je ne pouvais qu'être captivé par ce qu'il me disait.

Quelque part j'éprouvai de la compassion pour Marco. J'avais l'image d'un petit garçon brun rentrant seul chez lui après une compétition de volley qu'il venait tout juste de remporter, mais personne n'était là pour le félicité ou encore pour l'encourager, et ça me rendait triste...

Après une demi-heure de marche nous étions arrivé, la maison était vide et des vingtaine de cartons emballé traîné un peu partout sur le sol.

-Fait comme chez toi, puisque tu risque de passer presque tout ton temps libre ici.

-Ah bon et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-J'ai beaucoup de mal à ouvrir mes cahiers un fois que je suis chez moi. Mais malheureusement pour vous monsieur **Kriss-tch-haine** je compte bien à ce que vous me fassiez rattraper tout mes cours de science.

-T'es vraiment un sale con, Marco.

-Je t'ai compris Jean, tu dissimule tes sentiments à travers des insultes.

Moi aussi je t'aime, mec. Il fit un clin d'œil ce qui me fit rougir comme une tomate. _Mais putain c'était quoi son problème ? _

-J...Tu-T...Arrête un peu tes bêtises et mettons nous tout de suite au travail.

-A vos ordres.

20h00

Après une heure de travail, Marco avait déjà recopié plus de la moitié des chapitres de science que nous avions fait depuis le début de l'année, et moi j'avais terminé de faire mes devoirs. La table où nous travaillons était proche de la fenêtre, tout comme moi il avait une vue panoramique sur le quartier. Je pouvais apercevoir ma maison de loin. Le soleil s'était couché,et le crépuscule avait laissé une traîné de teinte orangé dans le ciel.

-J'ai vraiment la flemme de continuer, ça te dérange pas de repasser demain ?

-Non.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Jean, tu dois avoir des choses beaucoup plus importante que ça à faire chez toi.

Je pouvais lire ainsi qu'entendre de la tristesse dans les yeux et la voix de Marco. Les commissures stupides de ses lèvres ainsi que les étincelles dans ses yeux qu'il avait tout à l'heure avaient disparu.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout un coup ? Dit-je d'un ton agacé. Si j'ai accepté de venir c'est pas parce que j'y suis obligé, mais parce que j'en avais envie. Tu te fais beaucoup trop d'idée Marco, tu devrais arrêter ça.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, il fixa son cahier d'un regard vitreux puis il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

\- T'as raison Jean, je devrais arrêter de me faire des idées. Mais il y en a une qui me pose problème et qui ne veut pas me sortir de la tête.

-Vraiment ? Laquelle ?

Il tourna la tête et me sourit, un rayon lumineux traversa les vitres de sa fenêtre et illumina son visage, ce qui donna à sa peau un effet luisant et ses dents un blanc éclatant.

_Il rayonnait._

_-Je pense que** je t'aime** bien._

Le monde s'était arrêté de tourné une fois de plus quand j'étais avec lui.

Une sensation de chaleur se répandait dans ma poitrine, et la même sensation de nœud que j'avais dans la ventre se matin avait réapparu.

Cette fois-ci j'en était sûr et certains.

**_« J'étais amoureux de lui. »_**

* * *

**_Jean ? Amoureux ? En si peu de temps est-ce que c'est possible ? J'attends vos avis bisouus !_**


	3. Cette noirceur qui hante mon coeur

Note: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? OKAY J'AVAIS PRÉVU 1 CHAPITRE/SEMAINE MAIS C'EST MORT JE SUIS TROP UNE FLEMMARDE xD ! J'ai enfin réussi à faire avancer la fiction de façon à ce qu'elle me plaise (oui le début ne me plaisait pas) ! Il y aura sûrement des scènes (comment on dit déjà ?) de lemon pour très bientôt ! Enfin bref j'essaierais de me faire plus présente et de publier au moins toute le deux semaines (parce que une fois tout les 3mois c'est pas trop ça mdr...).

Playlist avec laquelle j'ai écrit ce chapitre !

Mehgan Trainor - 3am

Go Radio – Goodnight Moon

Frank Ocean – Acura Integurl

The 1975 - Chocolate

Mayday Parade - Terrible Things

* * *

_«Coup de foudre : Amour soudain contre lequel on ne peut pas lutter. __Naissance immédiate et irrationnel d'un sentiment amoureux pour une personne inconnu dont l'apparence physique correspond à notre idéal.»_

J'avais finis par prendre le dîner et passer le reste de la soirée avec lui, le ciel s'assombrissait plongeant lentement la ville dans les ténèbres. Les lampadaires qui ornait les trottoirs était devenue des étoiles urbaine qui illuminait les rues fleuris de Saint-Maria.

Sur le palier de la porte Marco me salua de la main.

-A demain Jean, rentre bien. Dit-il d'un ton nostalgique.

-A demain. répondit-je

Il était déjà 23h passé quand je finis par arriver chez moi. J'étais trop culpabilisé à l'idée de laisser Marco seul après tout ce qu'il venait de me raconter sur lui aujourd'hui.

Mais malgré ça, je nageait en pleins bonheur. J'étais heureux d'avoir passé cette fin de journée avec lui, j'étais heureux de l'avoir entendu rire et me raconter des blagues stupides tout au long de la soirée. Je me sentait bien avec lui, j'avais l'impression d'éprouver des sentiments qui n'existait plus chez moi, des sentiments qui avait disparu depuis le départ de mon père.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jean ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dîner avec ce pauvre chiot solitaire jusqu'à 23h ? Il fait carrément -5 degré dehors, et le sol est aussi lisse que le crâne de Connie que tu pourrais te casser la gueule.

Ma mère dormait profondément, toutes les lumières étaient éteinte sauf celle de la salle à manger. Elle m'avait laissé un bol de soupe et une assiette de riz et de poisson sur la table. J'étais bien trop remplis pour y touché ne ce reste qu'une bouchée.

Durant cette soirée j'avais aussi appris que Marco était un véritable chef-cuistot (tout le contraire de moi) , il avait fait des les lasagnes accompagné d'une salade de crevette.

*Décidément il était beaucoup trop bien pour un pauvre garçon, feignant et dépressif comme moi.*

Une fois à l'étage, dans ma chambre je tira les rideaux, mais avant de les tirer entièrement , j'aperçus la fenêtre de la chambre de Marco. La lumière était encore allumé.

Pendant le dîner Marco s'était accaparé de mon portable pour fouiner dans mes photos mais aussi pour y mettre son numéro :

*Mikasa*

*Christa 3*

*Le chauve*

*Lesbienne hostile*

*Sacha*

*Grande perche*

*Musclor*

**_*Marco.B*_**

Trouvé !

**[SMS] 23h17**

**De Moi à Marco.B**

**C'est Jean, vas dormir il se fait tard.**

Blotti contre une multitude de coussins présent dans mon lit, j'attendais le sommeil, mais la tonalité de notification de mon portable vain me perturbé sur ma route vers l'inconscient. Je ne m'attendait pas à ce que Marco me réponde aussi vite, j'avais toujours eu l'habitude d'être ignoré par les filles via message donc ça me fut tout drôle.

**[SMS] 23h19**

**De Marco.B à Moi**

**Comment tu sais que je ne suis pas entrain de dormir !? Je te donne mon numéro et tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Avoue que tu es déjà fou de moi Jean krictssstchein … ? ;-)**

En à peine 2 lignes il avait déjà réussi à me mettre hors de moi.

**[SMS] 23h20**

**De Moi à Un Imbécile nommé Marco**

**Arrête d'écorcher mon nom, et de dire des bêtises, ferme-la un peu deux seconde. Tu veux bien mettre ta grosse tête derrière ta lucarne ?**

D'un bond je me précipita hors du lit pour atteindre ma fenêtre. Le sommet des cheveux de Marco apparurent, puis ce fut sa tête entière qu'on pouvait entrevoir derrière les vitres de sa chambre. Il plissa les yeux avant de me faire un signe de la main. J'arrivais à voir son stupide sourire même à 100 mètres de chez moi. Il attrapa quelque chose que je ne distinguait pas directement puis le rapprocha de son oreille.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit brusquement dans ma main.

-Allô ?

-Mais ça t'amuse de m'espionner, espèce de pervers ?

-Très drôle, Marco. Tu devrais aller te coucher, avant que je ne vienne te molester sexuellement.

Il esquissa un ricanement discret au bout du combiner.

-Non. Je m'ennuie, et y'a personne chez moi. J'ai du mal à dormir quand je suis seul à la maison. Soupira-t-il

Ma proposition de tout à l'heure tient toujours. Viens me rejoindre, j'ai un lit à deux places.

Je ressentait la même tristesse que tout à l'heure dans ses paroles.

_J'avais envie d'être près de lui._

-Je te rejoindrais quand tu veux, mais pour l'amour du ciel, on commence à 8h demain, alors va te reposer un peu Marco.

-Vraiment ?

-Hein ?

-Tu viendrais vraiment dormir avec moi à la maison ?

-Oui plus tard, mais si tu vas te coucher maintenant.

-POUR DE VRAI ? COMME UNE PYJAMA PARTY MAIS ENTRE MECS QUOI ? UNE SLIP PARTY ! QUAND ?

Il avait l'air tellement excité que ne je ne su pas quoi répondre. J'étais incroyablement gêné par tant de gaieté venant de lui.

-Heu...Marco je...Je sais pas c'est comme tu veux...

-SAMEDI ! SAMEDI ! CA TE DIT DE VENIR DORMIR A LA MAISON SAMEDI ?

Je retint ma respiration longuement avant de de lâcher un énorme soupir hors du combiner. Je voyais la tête de Marco s'agiter dans tout les sens à travers sa fenêtre. J'étais pris au piège et je ne pouvais plus refuser, encore pire _je ne voulais pas_ refuser. Mais une nuit auprès de lui, risquait d'être un véritable cauchemar, surtout pour moi. L'objet de mes désirs à porter de mains ? Encore pire que ça, j'allais peut-être dormir avec ?!

-Marco si seulement tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te f...

-Allô ? Jean ? T'es encore là . Allô ?!

-Heu oui, c'est d'accord pour samedi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, ont habite à 2 pas Marco ça ne me pose pas de problème.

-Vraiment ? Insista t-il

-Ne me fait pas répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit Marco, sinon je te raccroche au nez et je t'assure que ta slip party tu vas la faire avec tes quatre murs.

-Ouah. Fit-il dégoûté. Tu sais vraiment être très désagréable quand tu veux.

-T'as encore rien vue, c'est qu'une seul facette de moi.

Un long silence fut derrière le combiner, pendant cinq minutes plus aucun de nous deux ne dit un seul mot, jusqu'à ce que je brisa le silence.

-Bonne nuit Marco.

-NON ATTENDS ! S'exclama t-il soudainement.

-Quoi ?

-Je.. Est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi au téléphone jusqu'à ce je m'endorme ? J'ai... Je déteste être seul.

-Non Marco, il faut que je dorme et toi aussi...

-Je t'en supplie, Jean. Je te promet que si tu reste avec moi au téléphone, je vais m'endormir rapidement.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire puis il reprit.

D'habitude j'appelle mon père ou ma mère ou encore Roseline mais aujourd'hui personne ne me réponds et j'ai plus de somnifère, donc je s..

-Attend ,attend, attend deux seconde. Marco ? Tu prends des somnifères pour t'endormir?

-Jean, toi aussi il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ignore à propos de moi. Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi...Mais il y a certains sujet que j'aimerais éviter pour l'instant...Alors s'il...te plait...

-Marco...

-Bon, si tu ne veux vraiment pas rester avec moi au téléphone alors Bonne nuit.

Sur un ton agacé il me raccrocha au nez.

Non mais je rêve où il est-ce qu'il est vraiment énervé ? Il vient de me supplier de rester avec lui au téléphone puis c'est lui qui me raccroche au nez dès que je ne cède pas un peu ?

Il quitta la fenêtre de sa lucarne, mais la lumière de sa chambre ne s'éteint pas .

Je retourna m'allonger sur mon lit le cœur palpant, et le sang légèrement monté à la tête.

**_00h00_**

J'avais passé le reste de la soirée avec lui parce qu'il me faisait pitié, j'étais prêt à l'aider a rattraper tout les cours. Et en plus il ose être énervé contre moi; juste parce que je ne veux pas rester avec lui au téléphone ? Mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ce connard ? Il avait beau être incroyablement sexy s'en était pas moins un connard. Un connard avec des yeux de biche et un sourire d'ange, n'empêche.

Un oreiller dans les bras, la fenêtre légèrement ouverte et une air de pop jouait sur mon ipod en volume bas dans toute ma chambre.

*Atchoum*

_Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone portable, la lumière de l'écran éblouit mes yeux._

_4h17 ? il me reste approximativement 3h de sommeil. Je claque des dents, la fenêtre doit être ouverte ? Je me lève pour aller la fermer. Le ciel est sombre et toute les lumières des maisons du quartier son éteinte...Sauf une. Il s'agit de celle de... Marco ? Oui,oui c'est bien la sienne. Impossible qu'il soit resté éveillé toute la nuit ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas des conneries ce qu'il me racontait tout à l'heure ? Non, il doit juste dormir la lumière allumé. Le sommeil commence à me rattraper je ne peux pas m'attarder sur ça sinon je vais m' endormir sur le sol. Je ferme la fenêtre et retourne me coucher._

Pendant mon sommeil le visage de Marco flottait dans les profondeurs de mes rêves.

-JEAN BON SANG IL EST PRESQUE 8H RÉVEILLE TOI ! TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD !

Ma mère me réveille brusquement en hurlant cette phrase. Elle tire d'un coup sec les rideaux de ma fenêtre ce qui m'aveugle instantanément. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil sur le chevet de mon lit.

_**7h15**_

-Maman est-ce que tu te fiche de moi ?

-Oui, je voulais juste te réveiller pour que tu mange avec moi, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Tu es le seul homme que je nourris alors je ne veut pas que ça refroidisse.

Je bondit du lit en m'étirant et en lâchant un énorme bâillement.

Avant d'atteindre la porte pour quitter ma chambre ma mère se stoppa et se mit à me regarder fixement.

-Quoi ? fit-je agressivement.

-C'était qui la fille avec qui tu as passé ta nuit à glousser au téléphone hier soir ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Il était à peine 7h qu'on me parlait déjà de Marco, je n'ai jamais été aussi obsédé par quelqu'un en aussi peu de temps.

-Déjà c'était pas une fille , c'était un ami à moi, et tu devrais apprendre à te mêler un peu de tes affaires maman.

Vue son visage elle sembla vexé.

-Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton père. Dit-elle avec amertume.

Dépêche toi, sinon tu va être en retard.

-Ne me compare plus jamais à lui. Répondit-je froidement sans même lui lancer un regard.

Elle fit une grimace puis s'en alla en silence.

Après un quart d'heure de préparation j'étais enfin prêt, il faisait frais aujourd'hui et le sol était toujours humide.

_Merde, mon vélo !_

Il était devant le lycée, ça voulait dire que je devais me rendre au lycée à pied et partir plus tôt. L'odeur chaude des pancakes s'emparait toujours de mes narines comme tout les matins, mais hélas je n'aurais pas le temps d'y gouter ce matin.

-Jean tu t'en vas déjà ? Tu ne viens pas prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? Me questionna ma mère intrigué.

-Non, j'ai dû laisser mon vélo devant le lycée hier à cause de la pl..

**-Driiiing-**

Le bruit de la sonnette de la porte m'interrompu.

-Qui est-ce que ça peu bien être à cette heure ci ? Bon sang, si se sont des témoins de Jéhovah ils peuvent se mettre leurs Bible là ou je pense.

D'un pas agacé elle traversa la cuisine pour allé ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Pendant ce temps j'enfila ma veste avant de saisir mon sac ainsi que mes écouteurs posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Bonjour jeune homme ? Vous êtes un ami de Jean ? Oh oui, oui il est juste là, il arrive. Attendez une seconde.

JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAANN !

-QUUUOOOOOOIIII PUTAIN ?

-Y'A UN DE TES CAMARADES DE CLASSE QUI EST VENU TE CHERCHER !

-Hein ? Qui ça ?

Surpris, intrigué et excité je me précipita à l'entrée pour découvrir "le camarade" qui était venu me chercher, même si je me doutais déjà de qui il s'agissait, je préférais faire comme si je l'ignorais .

Et j'avais raison, c'était lui, toujours aussi rayonnant qu'hier et avec le même sourire de con collé aux lèvres.

-Salut Jean !

-Heu ? Comment est-ce que t'a fais pour trouver ma maison ?

-JEAN ! Cria ma mère.

Ce charmant jeune homme à eu la politesse de venir chercher tes sales fesses d'enfant mal polie, et c'est comme ça que tu le remercie ?

-Heu pardon...Excuse moi c'est juste que je suis un peu...

-Ce n'est rien madame. fit Marco en souriant.

-Vous êtes un amie de Jean ? Demanda ma mère. J'espère qu'il ne vous fera pas fuir comme tout les autres, je m'inquiète pour lui vous savez, être aussi solitaire à seulement 17 ans... Vous savez Jean avait beaucoup d'amis avant. Mais depuis le départ de...

-On y va, sinon on risque d'être en retard.

-Au revoir et bonne journée à vous Madame Kirschtein ! Dit-il en saluant ma mère.

Je tira Marco par le bras, puis d'un pas pressé nous avancions ensemble dans le quartier de Saint-Rose.

**7h50**

-Heu Jean..Tu peux me lâcher le bras maintenant tu sais...

-Ah..Heu désolée.

-Pas grave. Soupira t-il.

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour hier soir ?

Il sembla étonné par ma question.

-De quoi est-ce que tu me parle ?

-Hier soir, la façon dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone. J'en suis sincèrement désolée, parfois ça m'arrive sans que je m'en rende forcément compte de me comporter comme un vrai con avec les gens. La plupart du temps je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent pensent de moi, mais avec toi c'est différent. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je tiens vraiment à ton amitié.

-T'en fait pas, je peux être chiant parfois moi aussi. Et puis tu sais moi non plus j'ai pas vraiment d'amis.

-Je pense qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Rétorqua-je

-On est des amis sans amis.

-Au moins on est plus seul.

Il me sourit, et je lui retourna son sourire avec un sourire aussi sincère que la joie que j'éprouvais d'être avec lui en ce moment.

_**12h30**_

Reiner, Bertholdt , Christa, Sasha, Ymir, Connie, Armin, Eren et Mikasa étaient venu déjeuner avec moi et Marco à midi.

C'était la première fois que je mangeais avec autant de monde depuis la primaire. Ils étaient tous venu faire la rencontre de Marco.

-Tu viens d'où Marco ? Enfin je veux dire, t'habitait où avant d'emménager ici ? Demanda Christa timidement.

-Je suis née et j'ai passé toute mon enfance à Vallecorsa une petite ville dans le sud-ouest de l'Italie, dans la province de Frosinone...Mais après j'ai emménager en Angleterre à 13 ans et j'y ai vécu pendant 3 ans avant de venir ici..

-Oh ! T'es Italien ?! Tu sais parler l'Italien ?! J'aime tellement cette langue elle est tellement romantique ! Dit nous quelque chose en italien s'il te plaaait ! Fit Sasha en s'agitant dans tout les sens.

Marco sourit, puis rit nerveusement.

-Je.. C'est ma langue maternel mais, je suis toujours un peu gêné de la parler en publique surtout dans un pays étranger...

-Allé fait pas ton timide ! Moi et Bertholdt on parlera en allemands si ça peux te réconforter ! Fit Reiner, en donnant des coups (un peu trop fort selon moi, vue la taille de ses bras) "amicaux" dans le dos de Marco qui était devenu tout rouge.

-Hum..Si vous voulez..

-Dit quelque chose de romantique ! S'exclama Connie à l'autre bout de la table.

-Heu laissez moi réfléchir...

Marco se concentra pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il se tourna vers moi et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

_"Sei il mio solo amore, dei miei giovani ai miei vecchi giorni. Ma per il momento tutto ciò che devo ti offrire è un poco di calore ed un posto nel mio cuore."_

Je n'avais pas comprit un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il venait de m'insulter...

-**Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof** ! (_J'ai comprit que dalle_.) Fit Reiner

-**Ich auch**. (_Moi aussi_.) Répondit Bertholdt.

-**Schnauzel**. (_Vos gueules_) Rétorqua Eren.

-Putain de base on a juste demandé à Marco de nous dire un truc romantique en Italien, maintenant on se croirais en train de manger avec la jeunesse Hitlérienne dans un goulag.

Christa gloussa à la remarque de Connie et moi aussi.

-Heu, les goulags c'était en Russie Connie, tu devrais suivre d'avantage les cours du professeur Levi.

-Oh fiche moi la paix Armin, tout le monde n'est pas aussi intelligent que toi.

-Heu..Mais...Tout le monde sais ça...

-Laisse-le fit Eren à Armin.

Il a du mal à assumer que à l'intérieur de son crâne chauve il n'y pas grand chose, c'est tout.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait Marco ? Demanda Christa.

Et puis ont aurait dit que tu t'adressais à quelqu'un.

Marco sourit jusqu'à en plisser les yeux.

-C'était ma déclaration d'amour pour toi dit-il

-Je.. ne...heu...

Christa était devenu toute rose, elle mit ses mains sur ses joues pour les cacher.

-Ooooh ! Y'a de l'amour dans l'air on dirait! Christa est devenu aussi rose qu'un porcelet en été ! Fit Connie.

-Eh ! Je te préviens, tout de suite Bodt, t'a pas intérêt à la draguer ,ça fait un moment que Christa est MA copine. Répliqua Ymir avec une voix légèrement rocailleuse.

-Oh.. Heu...Excuse-moi, de toute façon j'ai une préférence pour...

La sonnerie retentit et interrompu Marco.

-Oooh nooon c'est partit pour 4h de cours. Se plaint Sasha.

-Allez , courage les enfants, c'est bientôt le weekend. Fit Reiner en se levant de table.

-Oui, le weekend. Souligna Marco en me regardant.

_Un chose était sûr c'est que je n'échapperais à ce fameux weekend._

**17h**

La journée était passé plus vite que d'habitude.

Quand j'étais avec lui, le temps se déréglait, tantôt il était ralentit, tantôt il était accéléré.

Depuis le repas de ce midi il ne m'avait pas adressé un seul mot et encore moins un regard. Il s'était assis à côté de moi à tout les cours pour recopier ceux qu'il lui manquait, mais il le faisait toujours sans me parler.

Ce qui était une véritable torture pour moi.

Je pense que c'était sa manière à lui de me faire comprendre qu'il était énervé sans me le dire.

Et il avait réussi, j'avais l'impression qu'il me haïssait.

"Tu fait fuir tout ce qui t'approche avant même qu'ils ne te connaissent. T'es vraiment pitoyable Jean"

Toujours ces mêmes paroles qui se répéter sans cesse dans ma tête chaque jours, et qui me faisait détester chaque partie de moi.

Non cette fois, je ne pouvais pas , je ne devais pas, me permettre de laisser quelqu'un s'en aller une fois de plus à cause de mon attitude stupide.

J'étais sur le point de détacher mon vélo avant qu'une voix aiguë et féminine retentisse derrière moi.

-Jean !

-Christa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Marco te cherche, il dit qu'il y a plusieurs cours qu'il n'a pas fini de recopié.

-Ah il me cherche? Et où est-ce qu'il est ? Il aurait très bien pu se déplacer pour me dire tout ça , au lieu de profiter de ta serviabilité pour me dire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu m'envoyer en texto. Eh bien dit-lui qu'il peux se mettre mes cours là ou je pense.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi Jean ?! Tu m'a même pas laisser finir ma phrase espèce d'imbécile ! J'allais te dire qu'il m'a dit de te le dire si jamais je te vois, il a plus de batterie et il aimerais que tu passe chez lui. Il est rentré en bus parce qu'il savait que t'allait récupérer ton vélo et qu'il ne voulais pas te faire traîner.

J'étais rouge de honte, mon sale caractère et mes mauvaises pensées avait eu raison de moi une fois de plus. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, à chaque fois que Marco faisait quelque chose qui me déplaisait je cherchait un moyen de me faire croire que c'était quelqu'un d'horrible, alors que absolument pas. J'avais honte de moi une fois de plus, mais j'avais trop de fierté pour m'excuser devant Christa.

-Je sais pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que le Marco avec qui j'ai mangé à midi, et qui récite des poèmes en Italiens fait pour rester avec **un espèce de sale connard comme toi.**

Elle tourna les talons visiblement énervé et s'en alla rejoindre Ymir qui l'attendait près de l'arrêt de bus à côté de mon lycée.

-Jean ! T'es venu ? Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais j'avais une urgence. Les pommes de terre de ce midi je crois qu'elles ont eu du mal à passer beuh... Il tira la langue et fit une grimace dégoûte.

Et puis je suis tellement fatigué, tu sais hier j'ai eu du m...Jean tu m'écoute ?

-Marco, est-ce que tu pense que je suis une mauvaise personne ?

-Je pense que t'es le pire des salauds ! Ahahaha !

Même si je savais qu'il blaguait, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'aurais voulu entendre dans l'immédiat.

Des larmes commençais à longer mes joues en même temps que les premières gouttes de pluies atteignait le sol. Ma gorge me faisait atrocement mal et ma vision devenait flou.

-**Bordel Jean** !_ Je rigole ! Je rigole_ _!_ _Oh mon Dieu_ ! **Calme toi !**

Plus la pluie tombait, plus mes larmes coulèrent, je suffoquais et haletait bruyamment sans pouvoir vraiment m'arrêter. Je devais avoir l'air misérable mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler...

Je sentit de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, il avait l'air complètement déboussolé et surtout surpris de me voir comme ça.

Je t'en supplie Jean ! Ne te met pas dans un état pareil à cause de la bêtise que je viens de te dire ! Jean putain arrête de pleurer ! Tu es une personne fabuleuse ! T'a déjà oublié ce que tu m'a dit ce matin ? J-Je-J..

Voyant que je ne m'arrêtait pas de pleurer il se mit à paniquer et ne trouva plus ses mots.

J'étais tellement mal à ce moment précis que j'aurais voulu disparaître.

-Entre ! Entre ! Ne reste pas sous la pluie sinon tu va attraper froid..

Je le suivit dans son salon, qui été beaucoup moins encombré de carton que la veille. Puis dans la cuisine où il me proposa de m'asseoir.

-Oh mon Dieu, je te ramène une serviette tout de suite tu es totalement trempé !

Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et en moins d'une seconde il me jeta de manière maladroite une serviette en pleins visage.

-Tu as soif ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Attend, je vais te chauffer quelque chose. Je vais te faire une café...Non...Peut-être que tu préfère le chocolat...? Je vais t'en chercher tout de suite dans la réserve ne bouge pas !

Sans même que je n'eu le temps de répondre Marco se précipita dans le sous-sol et il y ressortit aussi tôt avec une vingtaine de sachet de chocolat en poudre.

-Alors tu aime le Milka ou le nesqu-

Tout les sachets glissèrent au sol. Lorsque Marco se pencha pour les ramasser, il trébucha et tomba la tête la première. Il leva la tête, il se tenait à quatre pattes devant moi le nez sanglant et les joues rouge.

Par réflexe je me leva de ma chaise pour voir si il allait bien, mais il se releva aussitôt.

-Non non ! Reste assis ! dit-il. C'est rien ! Regarde je vais bien, attends une seconde je vais rincer ça ! il rit de façon exagéré et nerveusement avant de s'en aller à toute vitesse.

Toujours sans que je ne puisse dire un mot il monta les escalier en courant , j'entendit le bruit du jet du robinet et il répété à voix basse de manière agacé : "Merda ! Merda ! Merda".

Le voir s'agiter dans tout les sens et paniquer de cette manière à cause de moi me fit sourire. Je sécha mes larmes et essaya de reprendre mon calme.

Il redescendit le sourire aux lèvres mais il avançait comme si il était mal à l'aise.

Il ramassa les sachets et les déposa sur la table, puis il chauffa deux tasses de lait. Une fois le lait chaud, il prit les deux tasses et s'installa en face de moi...

-Bon je pense qu'on ne va pas rattraper mes cours.

-Marco...

Il me regarda d'un air incrédule , comme ci il n'arrivait pas à croire que je puisse être dans cet état pour si peu.

D'un seul coup la foudre surgit. Marco sursauta de sa chaise et un petit bruit s'échappa de sa bouche .

Je lui lança un regard amusé.

-Ne me regarde pas de cette façon je t'en prie. Dit-il gêné.

Une terrible averse de pluie s'abattit sur Saint-Maria, les gens qui étaient encore dans les rues se précipitèrent tous vers leurs maisons.

Pendant un moment moi et Marco regardions en silence à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Les rues de la ville étaient si belle, les centaines de fleurs mouillé qui bordaient les maisons donnaient au quartier un aspect romantique malgré le temps grisâtre, l'herbe ainsi que les verdure qui longeait les maisons avait l'air plus verte.

**_"Je détestais les orages mais je ne sais pas pourquoi quand j'étais près de lui tout avait l'air plus beau. Le tonnerre ne grondait plus et le vent chantait, la pluie était si douce que j'en aurais souhaité qu'elle puisse tomber éternellement."_**

* * *

**_La relation de Jean et Marco avancera t-elle avec une tel attitude de la part de Jean ? Quels passé douloureux les deux garçons se cachent t-ils réellement ?_**

**_N'hésite pas à me laisser un Review ! Bisous 3 !_**


End file.
